Conventionally, as a pointing device for a POS device with which an arrow is moved on a screen of a computer, a pointing device has been known that includes a touch pad surface that can be moved upward and downward, and a switch under the touch pad surface that is turned on when a force having a predetermined pressure or greater is applied to the touch pad surface (see, for example, Patent Document 1).